


Taste Testing

by pixiealtaira



Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, mention of Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day 9  Advent drabbles 2016: salted caramel eggnog
Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871245
Kudos: 15





	Taste Testing

“Come on, try it.” Elliot said, pressing the glass into Kurt’s hand.

“I am absolutely certain you heard about last year.” Kurt said.

“There is rum in it, but not that much. I love it but I need to know I got it right and I like most eggnogs. I need to know that you can tell it is a salted caramel eggnog. That all the flavors show through.” Elliot pleaded.

Kurt relented and took the glass. “Why?”

“There is a contest on at one of the school pubs. The best eggnogs win prizes. I’d love any of the top four or five prizes, but I’d settle for the last few as well.”

“What are the prizes?”

“The top prize is an evening at the plaza in one of the suites. The fourth and fifth places are tickets to a show. And the last few are all gift certificates you can use towards the school book store, including text books. Second and third are dining experiences.”

Kurt hummed and then took a sip of the eggnog. Then took a longer drink and moaned.

“You should definitely win something.” He said after drinking half the glass. “By the way, you are coming over and making this for our holiday gathering. I’ll pay you.”

Elliot laughed and slung his arm around Kurt’s shoulder. “Pay me in a Kurt original. I need something Christmassy that won’t make me want to kill people because it is so tacky.”

“Done. How about more of that eggnog?” Kurt asked.

Elliot laughed. “If it gets you drunk, you can stay here.”

Kurt relaxed into the sofa and smiled. “Best offer I’ve had in months.”

Kurt didn’t even flinch when Rachel and Blaine lit into him for not coming home the next morning when he got to the loft. He knew from Santana, who showed up with Dani well after midnight, after Kurt and Elliot had tried out three more eggnog recipes and settled on the Salted Caramel Eggnog for the contest, that Rachel and Blaine and Sam had still been bar hopping when Santana and Dani and the others had left. He figured they had no room to fuss at him. He’d texted them both before 10pm that he’d be working at Elliot’s until way late and would probably stay over. It wasn’t his fault they ignored him. Meanwhile he set up shop in the kitchen and whipped together something he knew would sooth their ire eventually…except he withheld the alcohol from the eggnog at home.


End file.
